ayanas life a hogwarts
by hottie.ves
Summary: about a very speciel n beautiful girl who goes to hogwarts and makes lots of friends and enemies and stuff..! CHAPTER 5 IS UP PLZ READ N RWIOV...
1. Chapter 1

ayana jamelia fanta calandria jonson was 16 years old…. she had pretty violet blue eyes n long dark brown hair wit black streaks. she was atendring to hogwarts n was really exited cuz it shed just changed school from some place in span. it was a really nice and shiny day and she was sittin in her cumpartment all alone cuz she didn't knew anyone in the school yet……!!

then a boy suddenly walked in trogh the door.

"Hi my name is harry pot.." he couldnt finish the setence cuz he was stunned by ayanas overwhelming beauty. her violet eyes gloweret like sapphires from under her long, thick, black lashes. her face was heart shaped and very very pretty. her straight hair was very shiny and pretty, it hung down around her face like a pretty curtain of brown hair. it have all the nuances of brown though it was mostly dark brown but here and then you could see pretty traces of lighter brown nuances. it looked like that kind of hair you only saw on tv. her pink lips were very full and her eyesbows had a pretty shape and was a little bit darker than her hair. she was skinny but had hips and her breasts also was pretty big. pretty wasn't enouf to descpribe her beauty neither was beautiful she was something beyond like super beautiful.

"my name is hp.." he mubled weakly.  
"It's ok" Ayana answered. "I'm part vela and part elf so i'm used to people bein a little bit stunned by my beauty!!" she smiled.

"ok! can me and my friends ron n Hermione sit here too?" he asked policely.  
"of cause" ayana said with a huge smile.

ron stared very much on ayana to. Hermione seem a little annoyed by this but she wasn't really mad cuz ayana was so beautiful that she couldn't blame alle the boys in the world for wanting her.

"so ayana ur new here, right……??" harry asked his blue eyes filled with love for the beautiful girl in frond of him.

"ya sure!!" ayana said wit a huge smile. "i used to go to school somwere in spanish."

"are u Spanish?" Hermione asked, suddently sounding very interested cuz it was something about other wizard schools.

"only partilly. i'm altso English and norwegain and Japanese and American" she said in a nice voice.

her voice was very sweet and mild and soft. it was fleeting lik the wind yet heavy like a raindrop falling from the sky. it sounded lik the whole nature lie in that voice.

"that interesting," Hermione said. but then they almost reached hogsmith and had to change to school robes.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks for the rewoivs i undstand that u dindt really liked it but im gonna conteniou with the story anyway cuz ive spend i lot of time on it so heres 2 new chaps lol

ayana was sittin in her domitory. she had bein sorted into slitherin which she was very sad about. it was cold so she was hugging herself. she was close to cryin cuz she was thinking about her past which was very sad n secret. she had make a new few friends actually a lot of people wanted to be her friends cuz she was so pretty but the only ones she really trusted was harry ron n hermoine. but she still felt lonely cuz no one really new her or what shed been trough in her horribly past. she hugged herself harder and started to cry.

then she put some clothes on and walked to classes. they had poisons with the griffindors so she went to sit wit harry ron n hermine.

the teacher was a very angry man named snape. he was obivosli not very happy and ayana thinks that he had a bad life cuz he seemed so depressed. she wanted to comfort him!!!!!

'sire do u want to talk about you life…??" she asked friendly.

"i was in love with a woman who didn't love me back!" snape whispered cuz he couldn't refuse her cuz of her overhelming beauty n her ora whis just kinda seemed warm n nice. she wuz that kind of person u just trusted naturally.

"im sorry she said n patted him on the head. her hand got all greasy so she pulled away fast.

then she looked around and saw a very hot gay. he was sorta badass with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes and he was slitherin. he was very pretty and ayana imedatly wanted to talk to him but right now she was talkin to harry so she couldn't. she also really liked harry and ron so she got really confuset and said that she had to go to toilet. she went out to the toilet and began to cry.

then suddenly she heard harries voice!!!!

"are you ok?"  
"what are you doing on the girls bathroom you sily fool!"

"i just wanted to see if you was ok?!!" he sad slighty offended.

"ok, sorry. im just a little upset cuz of a lot of things that have been botterin me lately" i whispered dramaticaly.

"that all rite, don't u want to talk bout it?" he hissed in a nice voice..!!  
"not it all i cant then ill die of sorrow!!" i whined cuz my past was so sad that i could never share it with any one without becoming so sad that i woud commit suzide.

"im so sorry." he sat down beside me and tok my hand with a sad look in the eyes.  
"i also have these powers i cannot control!!"

"what do u mean?" he asked confuset.  
"i can read peoples mind sometimes but only one person.. and i can shoot wit fire from my stomach and i can lift things wit my mind..!!!!!" i said quity! "but don't tell anyone or ill kill you.. i don't want to but i have to cuz dumbles will maybe throw me out of the school if i he finds out."

"it's ok" harry said he stroke my hair and took my hand.

"i dun no what happened to u i wiz u could share it wit me but since u cant i just want u to now that i really really like u.. i sort of am in love with u.."  
and then he leaned in and kissed me gently and she was all dazled and filled wit luv.

plzz rewoiw hope u like it !!!!11!1


	3. Chapter 3

the next day she saw the hot guy wit the blondie hair again. the next morning every1 new that her n harry was togheter but the only on who seemed to mind that harry was wit her was some stupid red head chick called ginny she was pretty but nutin compared to ayanas beauty so she didn't really see her as a treat. all the guys was of cause jeaulos cuz the all though ayana was very hot.

when we was eatin lunch she saw the guy again. his blond hair shined in the sun…. besides him was some slutty girl called pansy she was ayanas year slitherin. ayana sat on the griffindore table cuz she wanted to be with harry.

on his other side sat a really hot black hair boy with a Italian look. she felt compitely in luv wit the hot Italian boy and the blonde, but she was wit harry!! wat was she supposed to do……….?

"harry!!" she asked.

"yes, my beloved???" he answered. she kind of melted inside cuz he was so sweet.  
"who is dat guy over on the slitherin table? the 1 wit the slut on his right and the Italian boy on his left……??" ayna asked inocently.

"the slut is pansy parkingson, the blondie guy is drako melfoy and the Italian is bailse zabini…..??"  
she smiled but inside she was suferin.

her life was a hell! she wanted to die. in silence she wondred if she would ever get truly happy..!! 

The next week ayanna was wery depressed.

she didnt eat much n harry was the only ting that kept up her mod. she luvet him very much n only wen she was wit him or ron og hermine she was ok. she couldnt help lookin at draco melfoy now and then cuz i was sorta crazy bout him even tough i was not alowet to like him cuz she was wit harr.

it was friday n ayna was sittin by the sea. she was dressed in a blue dress that end a littel abuve her knees and had no arms . it fitted her bodie nicely n she was as beautiful as ever.

"hi my name is drako malfoy !!!!" a cheerful voise said behind her she turnet around wit a shy smile

da hot guy wit blonde hair she coudnt get her toughs or eyes of was statin in frond of her wit his hand streset out tuward her…!!!

"hi draco nice 2 meet u i'm ayana ayana jamelia fanta calandria johnson but that name is kind of long so u can cal me ayana or aya if u think thats better…" she sad pretily.. and took his hand.

"ive noticed u.." he wispert. "but u seem to be happy wit harrie.. u two are togetter right??"

"yeah we are" i answered with i sad smile "but i noticed u to even thug i shuttent" i she claimed a single silverfish tear rolled from her eyez … he genty wiped it away wit the sleev of his hoghtwats uniform dress thing. then he kissed her lips glently n she responded supriset but then she released wut she was doin n she ran away.

"I HATE MY LIVE I CANT CHOSE BUTWEN HARIE N DREKO CUZ I LOVE THEM BOTH!!" she shouted in her mind and just as she thought it couldnt be worse another hot guy looked at her n her world stod still as she wutched the beautiful Italian guy whuse name was bailse zabni..!

"hi! my name is bailse zibani…" he smiled "wuts up u look kinda sad".

she just threw her self in his arms and cried n they stod like that for really long time n she fell in love wit bailse n was happy cuz he wasnt tryin to get in her pants or kiss her he just hold her and was nice to her for relly really long time!!!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n theres a lot of talk in this chapter

im leavin soon so i wont be aple to update for a while.. so ill try to write a lot of chaps ok.. and to all ya who citis my storie!!

if u dont like it its allright but at least try 2 give konstriktive citism its not very nice just 2 write that it sucks ….!!!

and i duno much bout mary sues but i know its like a perfect carater ayanas is not perfect.. shes very beautiful but she had a very tragic past n shes not aple to recover and shes in luv wit a lot of guys a the same time isn't that a flaw……??

when she had stopped cryin, bailse asked her

"wuts ur name baby?"

she smiled flatteret cuz he called her baby

"i'm ayana jamelia fanta calandria jonson..!"

he asked her things about her and she told him about her bein vella and elf and stuff. then they talked about her powers n bailse had powers to he could transform himself into a lot of different anymals cuz its sometin old italian purebold familys sometimes can. but he was she imperesset by ayanas powerful powers. he asked her bout her parents n she became quit.

"i cant tell u about my past" she said sadly

"why"

"cuz its kinda secret and stuff…. no one can ever know about it " she told him.

"ok! but if u ever wanna talk bout it, im always here" he said lovely.

"i know" she smiled

"but ur wit potter right?"" he asked

"yeah.. but i don't really know wat im felling right now.. im so confuset cuz everyone seems to like me!!!11!" she said and tears poppet up in her eyes again..

"dont cry!! it's ok. u must know i really like u but i will not hit on u if u have a boyfriend.. but id relly like to get 2 now i better…"

"ya ok.. maybe we can have sometin i dunno… ill wait n see.. i need time!!"

"its ok.. i'll wait for u.." he ansered.

"thanks.." she smiled and walked back to the castel.

in the libabry while studyin she met harry who didnt know she had kissed draco…

"hi beautiful" he smiled.. "ive missed u.."

"missed u to" she sad but feeled terribly for havin cheated on him.

"wondrer if u want to go wit me to da griffindor domitri…?"

"yeah ok.." she could tell he was horny cuz he had a very horny look in his eyes.

when they got up there they had sex but i can exain it cuz this thing is ratted t.. but it was very hot!!!!

afterwards she was dawing circles on his chest

"wow bby that was good…." harry said

"yeah.. much much better then my first time.."

"wut happened there?"

she started to cry without warning… "cant tell u.. its broke me!!"

"its ok" he said and patted her head..

da next day when she got up she felt terribel..

she sstumblet out to the toilet where she threw up.. it was when she realisset that they didnt use protection.. and shed just had her period..

she made a spell "preginentus showus!!" and her stomacts gloweret in rainbow colors.

"OH NO IM PREGINENT!!" she screamed!!

a/n cliffhanger!! yaaaa… but dont worry ill post the next chaps soon maybe tomorrow or this evenin…


	5. Chapter 5

i anyone lik this story n i hope some1 does even toug they didnt reviow.... im sorry for not updatin had a busy time... this chap is really exitin big secret will be reveled...

aana lie in her bed.... she was cryin cuz she was pregunint and harry wuz sittin besides her strokin her hair tryin to comfort her...

"harry... i cant do this anymore... i luv u.. but i have to tell u sometin!!!! and it can breake us... actully a lut of things i could tell u can but dis is the only thing i realy can tell...!!!"

"i wish u wundt keep so many secrets oh my love!!! i feel lik i dont now u n its tearin me apart but tell me cuz i need to know..." harry said wit tears in his eyes.

"im in luv wit drako and balise as well as u.. n i cant decide who i love the most...."" she broke into broken sobs wit a shatred look in her face...

"ur serous!!!!! were gonna have a baby for gards sake!!!1 u cant do this to me!!!! i hate u1!!!!!" harry creamed…..

"we can get a abotsion…" she suggested…

"NOOOO!" harry whined and startet to punch poor ayana in her face...."i hate u u chetin bith!!"

"wut ur talking bout im not!!!" she hissed killingly...

n suddenly a fireball shot out of her swollen tummy n in da face of harry. He got all burned n creamed a lot... "i hate u!!!!" she sad.." how can u do this to me i though you were my greatest love 4 ever!!!" n then she spat on him..

she walked out n into the dungons where draco malfoy wus.. he asked wat happens...

"its all ur fault for messin with my emotions!!!! stop it ur makin them messy" she hissed and slapped him like a boy...

she ran away wit tears in her eyes n curled up undr a bush by the lake..

thats how balise found her many hours later little and broken wit dry sobs n red eyes... he asked her wat wuz wrong n cuz she loved him she told him... n he hugged her n made her happy just lik last tim... n ayana once again tought that it wuz where she belongs in blaise embrace...

next day she went 2 dumbles office...

"hey" she said as she entered.... "i dont know wut to do cuz im preganent wit harrys kid n a hate him now.." she told him. blasie wuz holdin her hand...he squede it gently..

"i dont now wat to do" he said... "its horrybly.. was it u who burned harry...???"

"yes sorry bout that.. i just got so mad..."

"its ok i understant that u cant control ur powers...."

"ok good.. can i get an abosion...???" she asked felling relieved cuz she wusnt expelled and dumblefotre was totally ok wit it..

"maybe ill talk to snape his potions master u know... maybe he can make a potion for u..."

she noded... then they walket out of the office but on their way dublesdore says "STOP!"

"wut?" she asked confsuet...

"i have on thing to say.." dumbeldure sad.. harry cant defeat voldemoune now cuz hes burned so maybe u shud do it... ur the only one wit powers like his after all.."

"omg!" she excaimed... "i cant do that..."

"why??" dumlbes asked...

"i can never tell u!!!" she said n hurrid out of the office...

when they were far away balise asked her..

"why cant u kill voldymort please tell me... i promise not to tell..."

ayanna tough bout it for a second.... she relly needed to talk n blasie was the person she trustet most.. she took a deep breath....

"itz cuz... cuz... c-cuz... hes my daddy...!!"


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: PLZZZ STOP BEIN RUDE IM DOIN MY BEST I FUKIN HATE U ALL!!!!!!

i wish some1 out their would admit they lik dis cuz i now some1 doez... my freind red it n she luves it but she doesnt have an acunt here.. anywai heres a new chap...

btw does any1 has a good ide 4 anoter fanfic???? Im plannin on ritin maybe a twilite on wat do u think plz only nice ansers..

Balise looked stunnet…

"are u serious?!!! omg! how?!" he almost yelled....

"i cant expain.. its to dangerus.." she ansered sadly...

"ok... but u know ill always be there for u.. just relax i will never give u away..."

"thanks that mens so much 2 me.." she said....

he huged her lovinly n she fell asleep in his arms.

She woke up next mornin n walket to her rom were she change in2 a black dress that reched to mid on the tifs.. it was tigt n really sexy.. she put on tigt blu jeans n some stylish asserorie.

then she put her hair up in a high pony tali cuz it realy lokked good.... she put on lotz of make up n made a speel to hide her swolon stomach... then she took her super magic cd playyer n walked to class....she felt a lot better now cuz she look hot but she wus still very confuset...

she sat by her freind ayse that day... ayse wus kinda goffik or emo or sometin ayana was more neutal but she tought ayse waz cool...

ayna didnt really know what to do... she felt like her whole world had fallen 2 pices in like 1 day.. balise wus the only thing that kept her goin.. n now when shee had reviled her past it all seemed so mcuh closser than it had done bfore.. everytim she tought bout it it brougt her to tears.. it kinda cut in her hert.. :'-(

she wus wit balise the most of the tim but they wrent goin out or anytin cuz he knew she wasnt ready... harry wus still in the hospilate but ayana had considered visitin him.. she just didnt now what to say 2him.. it would be verry wierd..but she decided 2 stop bein a coward n do it..

it wus a month since shed burnet harrie... she was stadin in frunt of da hopatils wing with balise..

"be careful harry is still verry weak but hes dangerus..." he told her.

"i know.. ill be careful.." she roared...

then suddently.....

he leaned in and kissed her pasionatily!!!

she wus supriset but responded...

"thanks she said smilin before goin in..

harry was layin in his bed.. he looked pretty good, all the burns was gonne´expect for 1 on his cheek that made i nice scar... he wus awake n lokkin at her..

"hi.. i just tought id cum to see u.. after all u r the father of my baby.. thoug ill get n aborsion.."

"AYANNA!!! im soooo sorry!!!! i really love u!!!!!! please forgive my behavur towards u!!! im so sad i could die..!!! please forgive me!!" he whisperet lovingly...

ayana sat stiff not nowin wut to do.. before she hat time to respond harry leaned in n kisset her un the mout wit great pasion.. not knowin wut to do she just responded... wen they broke apart she lokked around n saw balise runnin out cryin hertbreakinly..


End file.
